


大恶人（农橘/上）

by mitaozaixian



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	大恶人（农橘/上）

大恶人（农橘/上）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*ABO设定*

————

//、空白//

头好痛……

睁开双眼，陈立农发现自己身处在一个陌生的环境里。

一片空白，什么也不记得了，发生什么事了？这里是哪里？他、他又是谁？

“你醒了？”

床边响起一个男声，他侧头看去，望着床边坐着的陌生男人，眼里全是迷茫。

“你……是谁啊？”

他刚问完，陌生男人微微蹙眉，双眼闪过一丝错愕。

“这是哪里？”陈立农捂着阵阵疼痛的脑袋，艰难的从病床上起身，但小腹处突然剧痛袭来，他立马倒抽一口冷气痛呼出声，“好痛、好痛……”

床边的陌生男人起身将他扶住，又抽出枕头垫在床头让他靠上，接着便出了病房吩咐在外面守着的人通知医生。

趁着医生还没来，男人又转回床边坐下，望着因疼痛眉头叠起一座山峰的病人，开口道：“你受伤了。”

“我……我为什么会受伤？”陈立农握着小腹处没有撒手，“对了，我是谁？你又是谁？”

“……”陌生男人盯着他沉默了几秒，随后抿了抿唇答道：“你是陈立农，我叫林彦俊，记得吗？”

他叫陈立农吗？林彦俊？这个名字没有听过，为什么都记不起来了？

“不记得，我什么都想不起来。”他单手撑住额头，试图努力回忆过往的一切，“头好痛哦，我到底怎么了……”

林彦俊坐在原地，望着突然失忆的陈立农眼神瞬间复杂。

医生进来检查完后，林彦俊跟着出了病房询问失忆一事。

“他的头部遭到过两处重击，至于具体原因，要照过片子才能清楚。”

与医生安排好照片时间，他回到病房，看见坐在床上的人像个好奇宝宝一样观察者床头柜上的东西。

“你饿不饿？”林彦俊想起眼前的人昏迷了三天三夜。

“……有点。”陈立农怔了几秒，察觉到胃部空荡荡的有些难受。

“想吃什么？”

“嗯……我想吃沙茶面。”

脑袋也空空的人突然很想吃沙茶面，可能他连沙茶面长什么样都不记得了，但就是突然想到了这个东西。

林彦俊犹豫了几秒，转身打开病房吩咐外面的人去民正街的廖记买沙茶面。

民正街的廖记，是他们以前经常去的地方，想一想，可能有四年没去过了，也不知道廖记还在不在。

//、廖记//

民正街的廖记是家做潮汕小吃的老店，祖孙三代经营着，除了平日里街坊会关照外，也有不少懂吃的人会特地绕路过来关顾。

这里曾经也是陈立农跟妈妈最爱来的地方，两母子一碗特大号沙茶面，一杯原味奶茶，吃的饱足又开心。

妈妈去世后，他还是会经常跑来，这里是他能躲在过去的小天地之一，每每在那个家里遭遇了什么，他就一定会来。

现在眼前就摆着一碗沙茶面，陈立农盯着那碗面却怎么也吃不下。

一杯奶茶被人放下，他抬头看见林彦俊正端着另一杯奶茶在对面坐下，脸颊两边的酒窝瞬间漾开。

“就知道你又躲在这里。”林彦俊将手里的奶茶放在桌上，一手放在桌面撑着下巴，“他们又欺负你了？”

“……”陈立农挤出一丝笑意，低头夹起一块青菜往嘴里塞。

“喂，陈立农。”只有笑容没有回答，反倒让特地赶来寻人的林彦俊更加难受，“跟你认识这么久了，难道我还不够资格让你倒苦水吗？”

“哈哈苦水？”陈立农咽下嘴里的食物，弯着眉眼加深嘴角的笑意，“我有吃有喝，哪里苦了？”说着，便端起手边的奶茶，捏着吸管饮下两口。

林彦俊‘嘁’了一声，并没有因为这个回答有半分高兴：“你就继续装吧，看你能撑到什么时候。”

“你很吵诶，再打扰我吃东西我就叫老板把你赶出去哦。”陈立农开着玩笑，又吸了一口手边的奶茶。

“哇你好狠心啊。”知道对方在开玩笑，林彦俊故意配合起来，瞪大眼睛皱着鼻子一副夸张的神情，“喝着我买给你的奶茶说要赶我走？”

“是啊是啊，再啰嗦我就真要叫老板赶人了。”

“切，那你先把我的奶茶吐出来。”

“呕。”

林彦俊做出一副嫌恶的表情，背部贴上椅背抬头望向天花板上老旧的风扇，沉默了片刻后突然说道：“……如果你不喜欢那里，就搬出来吧。”

“……”陈立农顿了一秒，但只是很短暂你的一秒，又继续低头吃起沙茶面。

“正好阿杰去读书了，下铺可以给你睡。”阿杰是林彦俊的弟弟，今年刚升高一住在学校。

“干嘛？有高床暖枕我不住，搬去你那里挤一间屋子？”

“我是认真的啊。”头顶的风扇吱呀吱呀转不停，但林彦俊仍觉得有些发热，耳朵好像烫烫的，“我爸经常在内地，反正家里就我一个人，还、还蛮大的……”

“谢谢。”陈立农抬头冲他笑了笑，“不过那里本来就是我的家，我不会搬的。”

“……”什么嘛，哪有家把人住成这样的？

林彦俊咬着吸管，想到第一次见到陈立农，是他跟他妈妈刚搬来到那栋楼里。温婉娴静的女人领着瓜皮头儿子一家家拜访送见面礼。林彦俊当时就坐在客厅写作业，因为爸爸常年在外，阿嬷耳背又听不见，他跑去开门便瞧见陈立农正冲他呲牙傻笑。

现在陈立农依旧会笑，只是笑的没那么开心了，这家伙在慢慢改变。

//、空白//

陈立农不是很懂，为什么有人来探病会那么凶那么歇斯底里。

那个女人跟另一个陌生的男人被门口的几个壮汉给拦住，他打开房门，那一男一女便开始指着他脱口大骂起来。

“你居然还没死，真是好人不长命祸害遗千年！”上了年纪的女人就算被拦住，也不忘探出手臂指着陈立农，“老天爷真是瞎了眼睛！专保佑你这种该死的坏人！”

陈立农怔在原地，心口突然一痛，有点呼吸不过来。

“你们干什么？！”林彦俊刚处理完事情赶到医院就看到这个场景，他连忙走来拉开女人，眉心也跟着缓缓蹙拢，“是要叫警察来吗？”

“你少来这套吓唬我妈！”另一个男人拦在林彦俊面前，“你们这帮混蛋，迟早有一天会遭报应的！妈，我们走！”

女人不甘心的瞪了一眼陈立农，接着从包里掏出一个小型花圈扔在他身上，“这是给你做祭奠用的！老天爷迟早会开眼！”

男人搀扶着情绪激动的女人离开，林彦俊冷下脸孔训斥了几句两个看守，接着便将陈立农拉进病房，重重的关上房门。

“……”陈立农还没有从刚才的情况中抽离，他呆呆的看着地上的花圈，背脊莫名开始发冷。

“吃过药了吗？”林彦俊顺着他的目光捡起花圈，随手扔进垃圾桶里问道。

陈立农点点头，收回目光看向林彦俊：“他们……是谁啊？”

林彦俊的动作明显一顿，拉过椅子坐在陈立农面前，“……无关紧要的人。”

“是吗？”无关紧要的人会这么凶吗？好像要杀了他似的……

房内陷入沉默之中，林彦俊叹了口气，摘下眼镜又捏了捏鼻梁，好好整理了一下言语，便开口答道：“他们是你的家人。”

“家人？”得知答案，陈立农诧异不已。

虽然他已经失忆了，但他的基本常识跟认知还在，如果没有记错的话，家人不是最亲密的人吗？为什么要咒他去死？为什么还送花圈给他？

“嗯。”戴回眼镜，林彦俊倾身拂上陈立农眼前的刘海，指腹揉捏着他的耳垂轻声道：“是无关紧要的家人，所以不用记得。”

为什么家人是无关紧要的呢？陈立农迷茫的看向林彦俊，两人视线对望，他却怎么也开不了口继续问下去。

“你只要记得，你有我就行了，其他人不重要。”

“那你……是我什么人？”

林彦俊漾出两颊旁的酒窝，右手自脸庞划过，接着握住他的手，笑道：“我是你的人啊。”

“……”陈立农眨了眨眼睛，开始在脑袋搜索相关记忆，但仍是一片空白。

“你也是我的人，我们是属于彼此的。你什么都不用怕，我永远都会在你身边。”

不管你会变成什么样子。林彦俊加深笑容，也加深了手上的力道，牢牢握住陈立农。

//、改变//

陈立农真正明显变化是从进了自家公司后开始的，肉眼可见的速度，从一惯爱笑到维持微笑，变成现在这样时常面无表情的面对一切事物。

林彦俊笑他干嘛下班了还摆着一张厌世脸，然后他沉默了一会儿后，突然认真道：“阿俊，你来公司帮我吧。”

“啊、啊？”林彦俊握着遥控器，调小音量的手指忘了松开，客厅顿时安静下来。

“我需要人帮我，但我信不过别人。”穿着一身西装的陈立农此刻看起来格外认真严肃。

“可是……可是我只会敲代码，怎么帮你？”如果没记错的话，陈家是做电影院起家做院线生意，他一个做电脑编程的怎么帮忙？

“做我的助理只要会用电脑就行了。”陈立农终于扯出一抹笑意，“我只相信你，你会来帮我的，对吧？”

“……那，做兄弟两肋插刀嘛，既然你需要我，我就……好好考虑一下吧。”

“我开的薪水很高哦，是你现在的两倍。”

“切，有钱不了起啊。”林彦俊不屑的翻了个白眼。

陈立农闻言一笑，双手架在膝盖上交叉，“对啊，有钱是真的了不起。”

第一次听见这家伙讲这句话，林彦俊一愣，想从对方脸上找到一丝开玩笑的神情。

然而没有，陈立农虽然是笑着说这句话，但表情没有在开玩笑的意思。

“……你怎么了？”林彦俊莫名有些不安起来，“感觉你最近变了好多，他们还在欺负你吗？”

陈立农扯了扯嘴角，垂下眼睛继续笑着：“没关系，用不了多久了。”

用不了多久他们就再也没办法欺负他了。陈立农想，到时候谁欺负谁就说不定了，他一定要让那些人把欠自己跟妈妈的东西连本带利都讨回来。

“是啊，你现在努力工作，公司迟早会有你的一席之地，用不了多久他们就不敢对你怎么样了。”林彦俊不明状况，以为对方是在说靠工作取得家中的地位。

“那你是答应了？”陈立农转移了话题。

“哎呀，既然你都这样求我了，那我就勉为其难的答应下来吧。”林彦俊得意的上扬唇角，手指向上按下音量键加大了几格，“什么时候去报道？我那边申请离职可能需要一点时间。”

“随时欢迎。”

//、回家//

办了出院手续后，陈立农被林彦俊接回自己家中。

他发现自己的房子好大，占地那么大一间屋子有好几层，不止如此，还有泳池、健身房、花房酒窖之类的，更夸张的是还有一间很大的私人影院。

虽然是自己家，但陈立农根本不记得自己有一个这么豪华的屋子。

他来来回回在屋子奔跑，每参观完一处便会倒抽一口气，然后‘哇’的一声，像只金鱼一样瞪大双眼。

林彦俊看在眼里忍不住笑起来，好像很久没这么开怀笑过了，足足笑了有半个小时那么久。

“我是在做梦吗？”陈立农站在更衣间里，整整一片墙的手表跟墨镜，转身又是一面墙的鞋子跟搭配单品。

“这里还有。”林彦俊笑着推开另一墙的柜子，那柜子被推开一半，对面是存放衣服的新空间。

陈立农瞪着双眼，进了新的空间，林彦俊站在身后按下按钮，靠墙的柜子瞬间打开，接着便扩展向外，整整几排各式各样的衬衫展示在眼前。

“哇……”他又一次惊叹，“这么多衣服？要穿到什么时候啊？”

“还要看吗？”林彦俊走到另一边，手掌放在按钮上没有按下。

“不看了不看了，我肚子好饿哦。”陈立农摇摇头，皱了皱眉发现自己从出院到现在还没有吃过东西，“我们去吃东西吧？”

林彦俊‘嗯’了一声，带人离开了更衣间。

下楼后，他吩咐了一位叫芳姐的佣人去催厨房，然后拉着陈立农到餐厅坐下。

“不用叫外卖吗？”刚坐下，陈立农便发问了。

这些日子在医院的吃喝都是林彦俊让别人从外面买来的，他以为到家后也是要吃别人从外面买来的东西。

“家里有佣人做饭，你以后想吃什么就告诉芳姐。”林彦俊解释道。

“那……”陈立农突然又想起了什么，环顾了一圈，“那些家人呢？不用一起吃饭吗？”病房里的电视就是这样演的，如果不是吃外卖要坐在桌上吃饭，好像都是一家人围在一起开饭。

“……”林彦俊抬手一挥，跟在两人身后的保镖便撤离了餐厅，“他们不住这里。”

“这么大的屋子，我一个人住哦？”陈立农蹙眉，有些不习惯太大的空间。

“谁说你一个人住？”林彦俊习惯性的帮他把额前的刘海拨到一旁，“我也在住啊。”

对哦，林彦俊说过他们是属于彼此的。陈立农点点头，顿时安心下来，冲身旁的人甜甜一笑，“有你在我就安心了。”

有多久没见过这个笑容了？林彦俊觉得鼻头有点酸胀，倾身亲在陈立农的嘴角上。

嘴上一暖，柔柔的触感，他侧头看向近在咫尺的笑脸，用相同的方式回吻过去。

//、恶魔//

现在接近凌晨时分，整栋公司大楼的人已经下班，唯独那间办公室里还开着灯。

“你为什么要骗我？！”

林彦俊推开办公室大门，坐在老板椅上面对窗外夜景的陈立农并不在意突然闯入的质问。

“那包资料里明明是裸照，你却骗我说只是街上偷拍到的照片！”林彦俊双手重重拍在办公桌上，“你知不知道你这样做会毁了他？！”

“……那你交出去了吗？”陈立农没有转身，继续望着窗外的车水马龙。

林彦俊憋红了脸，没有回答。

“你都交出去了还来问我这些？”

“陈立农！”

“我可没打算就这样放过他。”即便对方是毫无血缘的大哥，陈立农的语气也仍是轻描淡写，没有一丝一毫情感起伏，“这只是刚开始，后面还有需要你帮忙的地方。”

“我不会再帮你了……”撑在桌上的双掌渐渐蜷紧。

“你不帮我还有谁能帮我？”陈立农起身，绕过桌子靠近林彦俊，“我只相信你。”

“……为什么？为什么非要这样做？”

“你不是很清楚吗？你应该比任何人都清楚我为什么会这么做。”

“阿姨不会希望你这样做的。”

陈立农嘴角的笑容逐渐消失，“我跟我妈失去的不止这些。我不止要陈家的家产，我还要他们全都被人踩在脚下！”

“……”林彦俊的嘴角颤抖了几下，话全都哽在喉头不知该怎么劝慰下去。

“你想不想知道我的计划？我只告诉你一个人。”陈立农凑近了一些，贴在对方耳边轻声笑道：“我打算把老头子的药换掉一半，有一半全是没用的维他命，只要等他病发，再趁他迷迷糊糊的时候，我就可以哄他签转让协议。签一张就给一颗药，签两张就给两颗药……你觉得怎么样？”

“你疯了吗？”林彦俊不可置信的看向他，“他是你爸爸，你怎么可以这样对他？”

“爸爸？”陈立农的眼神瞬间降至零度，“你见过哪个爸爸不要老婆不要孩子，然后跑去跟离过婚的富家女结婚？”

“……”

“你又见过哪个爸爸看着自己老婆挺个大肚子被人嘲笑，嘲笑肚子里的孩子是给人强奸搞出来的野种？！”

陈立农的眼眶渐渐通红，他忘不了这些恨，忘不了这些年所受的种种屈辱。

他的母亲在当年可是红极一时的女星，为了一穷二白的父亲淡出演艺圈默默付出，结果因为公司遭遇危机，他的好父亲居然调头攀上富家女，抛下刚怀孕才几个月的母亲。

而那个该死的富家女，为了彻底帮父亲撇清跟母亲的关系，居然散播消息说母亲是被人强奸才怀孕。

他千方百计回到陈家受尽欺负是为了什么？难道是为了给这群恶魔当孝顺儿子当乖巧弟弟？开什么玩笑，恶魔当然要消灭啊。

只有化身更加恶魔的人才可以消灭这群恶魔，他会不惜一切代价。

“农农。”林彦俊颤抖着双手拽住身边逐渐失控的人，“收手吧，不要再报复下去了。”

“……你不是喜欢我吗林彦俊？”陈立农抬手将拽住自己的人圈在怀里。

当了这么多年的朋友，他很清楚林彦俊对自己是什么感情。一个BETA喜欢上一个ALPHA不是什么稀奇事，只是林彦俊不敢告诉他，即便他也喜欢林彦俊，但却早已被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼。

没什么是不能利用的，他连最糟糕的打算都做好了，就算这条命没了也没关系，只要能报复陈家。

“……”突然被点破感情，林彦俊僵在原地不敢动弹。

“你会继续帮我的。”他亲上他的嘴唇，贝齿轻咬在那丰厚的下唇上，柔声问道：“对吧？”

//、粘人//

失忆后的陈立农特别粘人，可能是因为林彦俊将他保护的太好，所以只要林彦俊不在身边，他就特别没安全感。

比如林彦俊外出处理事情有两个多小时没回来，他便打电话过去问：“你什么时候回来啊？我快超过三小时没看见你了。”

又比如林彦俊因为办事情没有回来吃饭，他就会坐在餐厅一直等，直到那个人回来，他便会仰起大大的笑脸说道：“好饿哦，一起吃饭吧？”

再比如林彦俊深夜还在处理文件，从梦里惊醒的他发现身边没人，就会光着脚下床寻人，然后摆一张椅子在旁边陪着，直到他趴桌上流着口水突然睡着。

这天林彦俊又是很晚才回家，他直接进了餐厅，发现应该在餐厅等着自己一起吃饭的人不在，再一转身，便看见芳姐匆匆出现。

“林先生。”

“少爷呢？”

“少爷从下午开始就把自己反锁在房里，我怎么敲门也不肯打开。”

“发生什么事了？”林彦俊离开餐厅，边朝着二楼上去边问跟在身后的芳姐。

“我也不清楚，您吃完午饭离开的时候少爷还好好的，不过……”芳姐欲言又止。

“说啊！”林彦俊顿下步子转身面向芳姐，声调也开始变高，“到底怎么回事？！”

芳姐显然被平时客客气气的林先生给吓到，对方突然提高声调，她立马后退了一步，垂下头如实回答起来：“夫……那、那个女人不知道怎么查到家里的新座机号码，您走后没多久，她就打电话过来了……她打了好几通，后来、后来就被少爷给接到了。”

“该死……让人把电话线全部剪掉！”

“是、是。”

林彦俊焦躁的扯开领带扔在地上，接着转身朝着陈立农的房间走去。

“农农？农农？！”来到紧闭的房前，他敲打着房门，一颗心被挤到了嗓子眼。

房门很快被打开，林彦俊还没来得及走进去，便被陈立农给牢牢抱在怀里。

他回抱住身子发热的人，右手轻拍在背后安慰道：“你没事吧？肚子饿不饿？我们下去吃饭好不好？”

“……”

“农农……”

“……阿俊，我是坏人对吗？”

陈立农将脑袋埋在他脖间，声音闷闷的带着哭腔，双臂紧紧将他搂住。

“不是，你不是坏人。”林彦俊立马否决了对方的话，“你不要听那个女人胡说，她是在骗你的，只有我不会骗你，你不是坏人。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

但这样的话没有减少陈立农身体的异样，抱住自己的人身子烫的像一块木炭。

“阿俊……”陈立农突然抬头，眼神有些迷离，“我好热好不舒服……我好奇怪啊。”

“怎么了？”林彦俊抬手覆上陈立农的额头。

额头没有像身子那样很烫，他皱了皱眉，似又想到了什么，这才瞬间恍然大悟，今天是陈立农的易感期。

有个性别是ALPHA好友曾说过林彦俊的腺体有奶香味，但他本人却闻不到。

大概BETA被标记后都会有股自己闻不到的信息素吧，就像现在他仍是闻不到陈立农的信息素，除了第一次被标记的那个夜晚。

他还记得，那夜他闻到了淡淡甜甜的奶香味，跟眼前的陈立农一样，是天真柔软的感觉。

//、标记//

“这是辞职信。”林彦俊将信封放在办公桌上，又顺手拿起了一旁的牛皮纸袋，“这也是我最后一次帮你。”

坐在办公桌前的陈立农随即起身，冲着转身准备离开的人喊道：“站住。”

陈立农的话似有魔力，他听到这声‘站住’便立马顿住了步子停在原地。

“你要去哪里？”陈立农绕到他跟前，挡住了去路。

“去哪里都可以，反正我不会再帮你了。”林彦俊偏过视线逃避对方的目光。

“……你也不要我了吗？”陈立农盯着眼前的人，眉头渐渐合拢，“我爸不要我，我妈也把我一个人丢下，现在连你也要离开我？”

林彦俊闻言胸口一阵钝痛，“我没有要离开你。”只是不想再助纣为虐罢了。

“我不信。”

“你知不知道你真的变了好多？我快要不认识你了……”他抬眼与陈立农对视而上，眼前的这张脸还是他认识的陈立农，但住在皮囊下的灵魂却早已被仇恨侵蚀成恶魔，“……农农，现在陈家的东西都是你的了，你就放过他们吧，放过他们好吗？”

“不可能。”没有丝毫犹豫，陈立农斩钉截铁的回绝了他，“谁都可以劝我放过他们，你不可以。”

“……为什么？”

“因为你是我唯一能相信的人。”恶魔一步步接近将他逼到桌边，他无路可退，下颚瞬间被扣住，“你是我的帮凶，是我的刽子手，你不可以站在他们那边。”

好陌生，眼前的人好陌生。

下颚被捏的发痛，林彦俊偏头挣开钳制，伸手拽住陌生人的衣袖：“你醒一醒啊！你看看现在像什么样子？你还是陈立农吗？你还是陈立农吗？！”

身体被摇晃了几下，陈立农晃了晃神又很快回神笑道：“……呵呵，我是陈立农啊，我一直都是这样，是你以前看走眼了。”

“农农……”鼻头突然发酸发痛，林彦俊含着眼泪突然将陈立农抱住，抽抽噎噎道：“我求求你了，你不要再报复下去了……我真的好害怕，我好害怕你知道吗？”

“……”

“我们一起离开这里好吗？离开这里去一个没有人认识的地方，我们重新开始生活啊！”

林彦俊苦苦哀求着，怀里的人起先没什么反应，随后又突然抓紧了他柔声问道：“是不是我去哪里你就去哪里？”

“嗯，你去哪里我就去哪里！”他疯狂点头，哭到哽咽。

“好。”陈立农低头吻上他脸上的泪珠，又一路往下亲上他的嘴唇，“我去哪里你就去哪里。”

桌上的东西被挥在地上，两人拥吻到身体发热，吻到衣裳尽褪，很快，这座隐在凌晨夜里的大楼响起了羞人的喘息与呻吟。

林彦俊弓着身体躺在办公桌上，双臂紧紧环住身上的人，边轻声哼叫边细碎吻着啃咬自己脖子的人。

他只是一个BETA，不似OMEGA天生与ALPHA完全融洽，他需要转移注意力让身体放松，这样才能完全容纳陈立农的入侵。

起先身下的疼痛持续不退，他咬牙忍耐。直到完全适应后，他这才享受到陈立农带来的快感，抬腿将人腰身也环住。

“……你不能离开我。”

体内的欲望在林彦俊的生殖腔内成结，陈立农咬着他的下唇，低音魅惑着，“我只有你了，我不能再失去你……阿俊，我爱你。”

“我、我也……也是……呃啊……”

成结后的攻势来的更猛，林彦俊被颠到说不出一句完整的话来。

“你是我的。”陈立农舔着他的耳垂，“我也是你的。”

“嗯……嗯啊……”

“……我们是属于彼此的。”

一股炙烫的液体倾斜在体内，林彦俊的每根脚趾都紧紧蹦着，一声不成调的呻吟挤出喉咙，他似乎闻到了一股淡淡甜甜的奶香味。

 

 

 

*TBC


End file.
